


Имею право

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Простая логика [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кристина сглатывает: она может. Она может сделать все это и даже больше. Он позволит. Черт, да он в восторге будет, этот грубоватый, но чертовски привлекательный мужчина. Он весь ее."<br/>Та самая НЦа, из-за которой и родилась эта трилогия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имею право

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleryPrankS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ValleryPrankS).



> Нца, гет, куча клише и пожизненная травма для ранимого слэшерского сердца xddd  
> Написано исключительно по просьбе и из любви к ValleryPrankS. Отказываюсь от каждого слова. Не бейте несчастного слэшера: мысленно я вместе со Споком сидела у кровати коматозного Кирка ;)  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Она всегда была хорошей девочкой, рассудительной и ответственной, из тех, что не гуляют допоздна, а зимой обязательно надевают теплую шапку. То, что она пойдет в медицину по отцовским стопам, было решено с самого начала - "Такие перспективы, милая, ты только представь", - однако, вопреки честолюбивым чаяниям родителей, "хорошая девочка" впервые проявила характер и стезе врача предпочла уход за больными. К тому времени Кристина уже знала, чего хочет, - быть нужной, облегчать страдания, видеть безмолвную благодарность в измученных болезнями лицах, - и упрямо стояла на своем. Когда же год спустя она подала заявление в звездный флот, родные и вовсе махнули на нее рукой. Так она впервые оказалась наедине с собственными решениями, а заодно четко усвоила: она имеет право на то, чего хочет.  
  
Сейчас, глядя на чуть сгорбленную спину Маккоя, аккуратно моющего руки в ординаторской, она повторяет это себе как мантру: она хочет, а значит, имеет право.  
  
Щелкает автоматический выключатель, струя воды резко обрывается. Леонард подносит руки к сушилке: сильные потоки горячего воздуха сдувают с поверхности кожи остатки влаги. Кристина нервно облизывает губы, не зная, куда себя деть. Ее взгляд останавливается на неаккуратно скинутых на стол паддах. Радуясь возможности хоть чем-то занять вспотевшие от волнения руки, она шагает к столу и начинает методично складывать падды в стопку. Щеки полыхают огнем, в ушах шумит. Опустив сверху последний падд с неожиданно резким стуком, Кристина кидает в сторону Маккоя извиняющийся взгляд. Тот все еще стоит к ней спиной. Тугие мышцы перекатываются под тонкой тканью накинутого на синий пуловер докторского халата, и Маккой прочищает горло.  
  
\- У меня нет привычки коротать вечера с симпатичными медсестрами, - замечает он несколько грубо.  
  
Кристина заливается краской.  
  
\- Я знаю, - она прикусывает губу. - У меня тоже. В смысле, с врачами...  
  
\- Я понял, - Маккой оборачивается и, подойдя ближе, останавливается прямо перед ней. - Почему я? Почему сейчас - не спрашиваю, от этого дурдома у любого крыша поедет.  
  
Кристина чувствует, как к глазам подступают злые слезы. Она совсем не так это представляла. Почему это должно быть так чертовски неловко? Разве они здесь не по обоюдному желанию - не столько удовольствия ради, сколько от необходимости забыться? Маккой, конечно, потрясающе хорош как мужчина, но она пока не встречала ни одного, кто стоил бы потраченных на него нервов. Так зачем эта серьезность? Эта иллюзия заботы, словно они здесь не от отчаянного желания хоть на час ускользнуть из крепких тисков этого двухнедельного кошмара? В конце концов, она не исповедоваться пришла.  
  
\- "Потому что мне так захотелось" - недостаточно? - выдавливает она, вызывающе вскинув подбородок. Леонард смотрит на нее своим серьезным, пристальным взглядом и вдруг улыбается - неожиданно мягко и открыто:  
  
\- Более чем, - и с этой понимающей улыбкой все становится на свои места, становится проще. Кристина несмело улыбается в ответ, взгляд ее невольно останавливается на его полных губах. Те слегка дергаются, едва сдерживая усмешку, уголки губ снова предательски ползут вверх. – Более чем, - повторяет Леонард и, сделав шаг навстречу, уверенно прижимается к ее рту этими самыми потрясающими губами. Широкие горячие ладони ложатся на ее лопатки, притягивая ближе, заставляя прильнуть всем телом.  
  
Кристина забывает, как дышать.  
  
Тепло, исходящее от его большого, сильного тела, буквально обволакивает ее со всех сторон. Она судорожно вздыхает, чувствуя, как ослабли колени, и вцепляется пальцами в рукава докторского халата. Леонард слегка отстраняется, мазнув влажным дыханием по щеке, уху, шее – Кристина инстинктивно откидывает голову, открывая доступ - снова поднимается по подбородку, касается раскрытыми губами уголка рта. От Леонарда пахнет больницей - антисептиком и лимонным гелем для рук, - немного потом и... мужчиной. Этот особый мужской запах кружит Кристине голову, опьяняя. Заставляет подаваться вперед, ощущая грудью твердость его мышц, а бедрами - зарождающуюся твердость иного рода. Внизу живота в предвкушении тянет.  
  
Теперь, когда их тела касаются друг друга от груди до самых колен, поцелуй становится настойчивей. Веки Кристины наливаются сладкой тяжестью, сознание затуманивается, в ушах звенит. Губы сами собой приоткрываются, уступая напору проворного языка.  
  
Это именно такой поцелуй, которого Кристина ждала: требовательный, но не грубый, властный и полный обещания. Уверенно раскрыв ее рот губами, Леонард ласкает ее изнутри широкими, жадными движениями. Оглаживает язык, втягивает его в себя; выпускает, слегка прикусив напоследок, чтобы тут же заняться нижней губой. Потом, мокро мазнув по верхней, пробует на вкус и ее. Снова накрывает весь рот, запечатывая, подчиняя, ловя каждый вздох, заставляя задыхаться от нехватки воздуха, но больше - от закипающего в венах желания.  
  
Руки Кристины изучающе проходятся по широкой спине. Обмирая от ощущения тугих мышц под кончиками пальцев, Кристина с силой ведет обеими ладонями вниз до пояса брюк, слегка наметившегося под полой халата. Мысленно проклиная злополучную тряпку, мешающую ей добраться до кожи, скользит руками вверх по напряженным бокам, обводит крепкие полукружия груди, цепляет ногтем бусинку соска, чьи очертания прощупываются даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани, потом - почувствовав, как сбилось дыхание Леонарда, - еще раз, уже смелее. Наградой ей становится низкий хриплый стон; сердце под ее ладонями с силой колотится о грудную клетку. Руки Маккоя опускаются чуть ниже изгиба ее спины, и он толкается бедрами вперед.  
  
\- А-ах! - Кристине кажется, что по ее телу бежит огненная волна. Откинув голову назад, она обвивает шею Леонарда руками; скользит ногой по икрам, притягивает его еще ближе. В голове мелькает смущающая мысль о том, что она фактически трется об него, но Кристине так хорошо и одновременно так нестерпимо мало, что смущению просто не остается места.  
  
Тут Леонард прижимается к ее шее открытым ртом - таким восхитительно влажным и горячим, что Кристину снова прошивает дрожь желания, - и жадно втягивает нежную кожу внутрь. Широкие ладони скользят под ягодицы, обещающе сжимают их на мгновение и спускаются ниже, пробираясь под форменное платье, задирая его выше, выше, уверенно лаская мгновенно покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Протиснув ногу меж ее ног, Леонард оглаживает ладонью округлое бедро и, подхватив Кристину под ягодицы, удобней устраивает у себя на ноге. Кристина резко втягивает ртом воздух, вся дрожа, подается вперед, ощущая твердость его бедра у себя между ног, скользит по нему вниз, вверх - в бесстыдной попытке усилить ощущения - потом еще раз, и еще. Леонард издает глухой рык. Одна его рука крепко сжимает ее ягодицу, побуждая двигаться, другая взмывает по спине вверх, и, зарывшись в ее волосы всей пятерней, он, уже не нежничая, жадно овладевает ее ртом.  
  
Кристину буквально трясет. В ушах стучит, сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот выскочит. Пальцы Леонарда пробираются под тонкую ткань трусиков и, нащупав влажный вход, скользят внутрь. Кристина на мгновение замирает от этой смелой ласки, но стоит Леонарду двинуть рукой, как с ее губ срывается беспомощный стон, и она жадно подается навстречу. Между ног давно влажно, крепкие пальцы с легкостью входят и выходят, заполняя ее, распаляя еще больше, но не давая разрядки. Кристина выгибается, откидываясь назад, и Леонард, быстро наклонившись, тут же накрывает теплыми губами ее сосок, весьма ощутимо сжимает его зубами в ритме с движениями своей руки, позволяя слюне пропитать ткань платья; потом, раскрыв рот еще шире, вбирает в себя всю ареолу, дразня кожу влажной теплотой.  
  
Кристина дышит часто и тяжело, почти задыхаясь, вся она – словно сжатая пружина, мелко подрагивающая от напряжения. Ее бросает в пот, внутри поднимается удушливая волна. С силой прижав голову Леонарда к своей груди, она, словно безумная, двигает бедрами - еще и еще, - потом словно замирает на мгновение и, содрогнувшись всем телом, сжимается вокруг умелых пальцев. Из горла вырывается сдавленный хрип, и она обмякает.  
  
Перед глазами все плывет, щеки горят, по спине струится холодный пот. Пальцы Леонарда все еще находятся в ней, продолжая осторожно поглаживать внутренние стенки. С трудом приподняв голову, Кристина облизывает пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Хорошо? - раздается у самого уха. Она только беспомощно кивает. Пальцы выскальзывают из нее, влажная ткань трусиков ложится на место, неприятно холодя кожу. Кристина морщится и пытается встать, однако руки Леонарда мягко удерживают ее. Окинув его все еще плавающим взглядом, Кристина отмечает раскрасневшееся лицо, сбившуюся челку и капли пота на виске, о которые неожиданно хочется потереться щекой. До нее вдруг доходит, что все, что сейчас было - поцелуи, ласки, - было для нее, и Леонард ни разу даже не намекнул, что хочет ответного внимания. От этой мысли Кристину снова бросает в жар, и, обхватив голову Леонарда обеими ладонями, она снова тянется за поцелуем. Леонард мгновенно отвечает – его губы с готовностью раскрываются, впуская ее язык внутрь, - и притягивает ее ближе. Позволив себе немного поиграть с его языком, Кристина, наконец, высвобождает одну руку и, спустив ее вниз, протискивает меж их телами. Нетерпеливые пальчики накрывают наметившуюся в паху выпуклость и легонько сжимают, отчего Леонард тут же выпускает ее губы, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Чувствуя себя увереннее, Кристина обхватывает его член сквозь ткань брюк и проходится пальцами по всей длине. В ответ Леонард лишь шумно тянет ртом воздух и, толкнувшись бедрами ей в руку, выдавливает сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Не спеши, я уже не мальчик, - Кристина непонимающе вскидывает глаза, и он добавляет: - Раньше я мог возбудиться на раз-два-три, - только тут она замечает, что его член все еще наполовину мягок, и краска бросается ей в лицо. Кристина отводит взгляд, не зная, куда деть глаза, кляня себя за неуместную стыдливость. Леонард же расценивает ее действия иначе. Убрав руку с ее шеи, он слегка отстраняется и, зарывшись пальцами в собственную шевелюру, неловко бормочет: - Просто нужно чуть больше времени.  
  
Господи, он что - смущен? Смущенный Леонард Маккой - от этой мысли внутри становится легко-легко, и Кристине приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он явно не оценит трогательность момента. Появляется желание сделать что-то безумное: толкнуть его к стене, или опрокинуть на кровать, проворно забравшись сверху, рвануть в стороны полы халата, засыпав пол прозрачными пуговками, с силой всосать в рот упругую бусинку соска. Кристина сглатывает. Она может. Она может сделать все это и даже больше. Он позволит. Черт, да он в восторге будет, этот грубоватый, но чертовски привлекательный мужчина. Он весь ее.  
  
Положив ладони ему на грудь, она дожидается, пока их глаза встретятся, и, не отпуская его взгляда, медленно проводит ладонями до самой шеи. С застенчивой улыбкой скользит пальцами по напрягшимся плечам, обводит руками шею.  
  
\- Хорошо, что мне не нужен мальчик, - медленно произносит она и, наклонив его голову вниз, снова крепко целует. Отстраняется, обводит языком губы; Маккой не отрывает взгляда от ее рта. Мягко поглаживая пальцами его затылок, Кристина быстро осматривается - умывальник, тумба, стул, диванчик - и делает шаг по направлению к последнему. Глаза Леонарда темнеют в понимании.  
  
Обхватив руками за талию, он приподнимает ее в воздухе и, в два шага преодолев расстояние до диванчика, нетерпеливо опускает на него. У Кристины вырывается счастливый смешок, но Леонард, не дав ей даже отдышаться, уже наваливается сверху. Раздвинув ее бедра ногой, он трется о вконец мокрые трусики наполовину вставшим членом, и Кристина давится смехом. Внизу живота снова сладко ноет. Сомкнув лодыжки у Леонарда за спиной, она притягивает его еще ближе, наслаждаясь весом его тела. Горячие губы вновь находят ее шею.  
  
Тут дверь в подсобку распахивается, впуская внутрь яркий коридорный свет, и Кристина невольно жмурится. Леонард еще раз толкается в нее по инерции, потом усилием воли заставляет себе остановиться, тяжело дыша ей в шею. Приподняв голову, Кристина с ужасом обнаруживает в дверях глядящего на них широко распахнутыми глазами коммандера Спока.  
  
\- Какого черта? - хрипит Леонард, оборачиваясь.  
  
Коммандер выпрямляется по стойке смирно, на его лицо опускается привычная бесстрастная маска. Только расширенные зрачки выдают волнение вулканца.  
  
\- Показания датчиков изменились. Джим... Капитан выходит из комы.  
  
Леонард тут же оказывается на ногах. С извинением скользнув по голой ноге Кристины ладонью, он одним движением плеч натягивает съехавший халат и спешит вслед за скрывшимся в коридоре Споком.  
  
Кристина со стоном откидывает голову на ручку дивана. Проводит по глазам тыльной стороной кисти. Делает глубокий вдох. Выдыхает. Скашивает глаза на свои же разведенные ноги, задранную юбку. Поправляет пальцами впившиеся в чувствительную плоть трусики - и начинает смеяться.  
  
Какая ирония судьбы! Минуту назад в ее объятьях был шикарный мужчина, которому она собиралась отдаться. Да, да, вручить себя, словно чертов приз, - и забыться в умелых руках. Она, черт возьми, имела на это полное право. Он был ее, пусть и всего на пару часов. Но чертов засранец Кирк даже из могилы предъявляет на все свои права. Чертов везучий засранец.  
  
Везучий.  
  
Кристина захлебывается смехом.  
  
Господи, он жив, жив.  
  
Всем безвыигрышным сценариям вопреки.  
  
Джимми.  
  
Надрывно всхлипнув, она закрывает рот обеими руками.  
  
Жив.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
